revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Aftermath
Aftermath is the 20th episode of Season 4 and is the 86th episode overall. Summary VICTORIA’S DRASTIC CHOICE HAS PERMANENT CONSEQUENCES FOR AMANDA -- As Amanda sifts through the wreckage of her life, even her closest friends worry she has finally gone too far. Recap Amanda/Emily (maybe she should go by Emanda) rushes up to what’s left of Grayson Manor. Firefighters have extinguished the blaze. All that remains are ashes. The next morning, a body is found. It’s too badly burned to identify. However, Emily/Amanda recognizes the deceased’s ring. It belonged to Victoria. Dental records confirm that the Queen of the Hamptons is dead. Victoria left a suicide note. As Margaux and Louise mourn, they see signs that someone broke into Victoria’s penthouse. This leads them to believe that she was murdered. Louise accuses Emily/Amanda of the crime. The police are also looking at the death as a homicide. On the other side of the country, Jack is trying for a fresh start out in California. He can’t escape the Hamptons though as news of Victoria’s fiery demise at Grayson Manor breaks. Jack can’t help but think that Emily may be behind this. Mason Treadwell meets with Emily/Amanda. He’s in disguise, which means he’s not wearing a bow tie. He’s also nursing a cold as evidenced by the hankie nasal spray he’s holding. Mason is still angry about how his deal was blown. He wants Emily/Amanda to clear his name or he’ll release the first 50 pages of the book he’s writing about her. A short time later, the Department of Justice is given a mountain of manufactured evidence that proves Conrad Grayson killed Gordon Murphy and framed Mason Treadwell. Ben questions Emily/Amanda about her whereabouts the night Grayson Manor went up in flames. Her only alibi is Mason Treadwell. Ben vows to check it out. Emily/Amanda leaves the interrogation room only to run into Jack. She wants to talk to him later. That’s not going to happen. Jack is going to be on a flight to L.A. as soon as he’s done with the police. Emily/Amanda is crushed. Then she’s stunned upon overhearing that her father alibied out because he was in the hospital. As for Jack, he learns from Ben that Emily/Amanda chose him. Nolan wants to take things to the next level with Tony. They make plans to take a vacation together. Those plans change when Tony reveals that he’s getting a baby from adoption proceedings he started awhile back. This leads to the two of them breaking up. In other news, David lets his daughter know that he caught his lymphoma early. He’s tired, but is getting the best treatment possible. The two of them make plans for a movie night. Mason lets Emily/Amanda know that he was in contact with Victoria before the explosion at Grayson Manor. He sends her a video. Victoria appears on the screen. She says that she is going to make it appear as if Emily/Amanda murdered her. Moments later, the police arrive to arrest Emily/Amanda. That head cold Mason claimed to have earlier was just a ruse. It was all so he could use the hankie and nasal spray to plant incriminating evidence. Jack watches as Emily/Amanda is shoved into the back of a police car screaming that she’s been set up by the now extra-crispy Victoria Grayson. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Amanda Clarke * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis Guest Cast *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Josh Pence as Tony Hughes Co-Starring Cast *Minerva Garcia as Martinez *Allen Warchol as Detective Yamada *Carmella Riley as Detective Harris *Clint Carmichael as Chief Kowalski *Asante Jones as Fireman *Ian Vogt as Fire Marshall *Nicola Lambo as Reporter *Eugene Young as CSI Tech *Al Carabello as Miguel *Marc Valera as Officer Peretti Quotes :Nolan Ross: Ding dong, the bitch is dead. ---- :Amanda Clarke: That bitch set me up! ---- :Mason Treadwell: Your move, Amanda. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x21 Promo "Aftermath" (HD) Pictures 4x20 1.jpg 4x20 2.jpg 4x20 3.jpg 4x20 4.jpg 4x20 5.jpg 4x20 6.jpg 4x20 7.jpg 4x20 8.jpg 4x20 9.jpg 4x20 10.jpg Trivia *This is the first episode where Victoria Grayson does not make an actual appearance, as she just appeared in a video. Reference Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes